


A Bunny's Punishment

by kathie_raddare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badgebunny!Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cop!Levi, Cops are only allowed to be rough in bed, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Edging, End Police Violence, Fucking Strange Proposal, I wish I was that chair tho, Inappropriate use of a baton, Inappropriate use of a chair, Inappropriate use of a cop's tools, LITERALLY, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, but a lovely one, police kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: A black and blue uniform. Police boots. Handcuffs. A chair. And a baton. Eren was prepared for anything when he said “yes” to Levi. Anything, but this.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	A Bunny's Punishment

When Eren started to consider actually dating Levi, he knew he would have to prepare to be a cop’s wifey. By having a sister who was also a cop, he had to consider all flaws who came with Levi’s job before accepting the challenge. He had to accept the fact that their hours wouldn’t match somedays and they would have to be apart from each other frequently. He had to accept Levi may leave him home alone to work overtime and to attend emergency call outs in the middle of the night. Levi not being able to travel on holidays and being weeks away doing specialized training was also an issue. 

Being a detective who worked on domestic abuse and sexual violence, he knew Levi would shut down when he lost a victim. The man was already blunt and inexpressive, so making him open up was already hard enough without dealing with the worst of humanity – which Levi did constantly. 

He knew he would have to be there when Levi needed, to be supportive when he shut down, to be aware of dangerous behavior even if Levi was not a drinker or someone propelled to violence. Eren knew he would need to prepare to call him out from panic attacks, from burst of insecurities and from moments of paranoia. 

In resumé, Levi would not be your average boyfriend because of his personality and because of his job. 

What he didn’t prepare for when he signed up for being a badge bunny was actually fucking like bunnies. Not that he was complaining, but Levi was rather creative and kinky in bed. Eren considered if that was his way of taking off stress and if it was, he would gladly indulge in his boyfriend’s desires. 

Especially when he was all dressed in his tight uniform and looking at him with a dark scowl in his face. 

God, somethings Eren would forget all the flaws just by looking at his wide shoulders, broad back and muscular arms. Levi may be a little short, but the whole package was so delicious Eren wouldn’t complain about that one silly thing. 

Levi had the perfect undercut with longer hair falling on it and hard and authoritative eyes. Ugh, what about the black tattoos decorating his pale chest and amazing abs that promised the fuck of a lifetime?! And all of that wrapped in a black uniform, fitting trousers and a short leaved shirt with _Det.Ackerman_ identifying that hunk of a man. 

Eren was a little ashamed to admit he accepted dating Levi 8 hours later the man asked him to be boyfriends, only calling Mikasa, Armin and his mother for their opinion. 

And now he was living with a cop, coming home for an impeccably clean apartment to greet him – an obsession Levi developed after seeing the poor conditions some people lived – and for a mad as fuck boyfriend. 

Really fucking mad if the vein popped out on his pale and muscular neck was something to go by. 

-Where were you? - Levi demanded, his voice rough and a dark edge on it. Eren carefully locked the door behind him, green eyes wide as a deer caught in the headlights. He searched for his mind a reason to why he shouldn’t go out that night and didn’t come up with any relevant reason, since that day was not an important day on their relationship – yes, Levi was busy but he actually remembered all important dates better than Eren. 

-Uhh... - He dumbly started, darting eyes everywhere but Levi. God, maybe it was Levi’s mother birthday or something? Or maybe some police hangout Levi magically accepted to attend? - Sorry...? - But he was not sure what he was sorry about. 

His less than smart response was what flipped Levi’s switch. He stood from the sofa, boots on and _oh shit_ Levi was really pissed to not take his shoes before going inside. With his strong arms crossed, Eren saw his expression darken even more, his police tools on the coffee table next to a bottle of cleaning supply. He was waiting for him while cleaning his tools, something Levi did when he was stressed out. 

-I will give you three seconds to explain yourself. - It was such a clear and loud order Eren’s heart started beating wildly when he understood what was happening. 

-Ahh, I-Is today an important day? I really don’t- 

He tried, hands fumbling together and thick eyebrows frowning as he forced his mind to remember what was so important he couldn’t go out. 

-One. 

Eren ruffed, rolling his eyes and stumping his feet on the floor. 

-Levi, that’s not fair! You know how bad I am with numbers, names and fac- 

-Two. 

God, he might get the hots for Levi in uniform, but he _did not_ envy the criminals who faced him in an interrogation room. He was so intimidating Eren just started babbling everything out. 

-I was just hanging out with the boys and- 

-Three. 

Now Eren was downright panicking. Levi was still in his stiff posture, sharp jawline and gritted teeth, his elegant eyebrows twisted in an angry manner. 

-I’m sorry, okay?! I’m not a machine, I can’t remember all your agenda! 

He shouted, hands flying around and sweat dripping down his neck. But Levi didn’t move. Levi was silence and that was not, and I stress, _not_ good. 

-I can’t fucking believe it, Eren. - Oh man, his voice sounded murderous and Eren visibly flinched with the amount of disappointment conveyed on it. In three large strides, he was facing Eren and Eren was so terrified he couldn’t even marvel their height difference. - I specifically asked you to stay home with locked doors while we hunted down that motherfucker who dared to threaten our precinct! 

Eren was petrified. Levi never, ever raised his voice and now? Eren didn’t even know what was the big deal with- 

Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh _boy_. 

He saw the news splattered everywhere. He saw the man’s face on the internet. Even Mikasa commented the case with him. And he sure listened when Levi came home furious someday, monologuing about a letter found in his precinct. 

Except he was too focused on that new mobile game. 

It was one of the hardest cases that year. A man who abused and confined his girlfriend on a tiny basement, depriving her of food and water and forcing her to deliver in that filthy place. When the cops finally found his house, the man had vanished. Fortunately, they could find and help the girl and the baby while searching for the abuser. 

It took weeks to find any hint about him, but once Levi’s precinct received a letter telling them “they and their family would regret what they done to his bitch” the whole police department went in a chase for the psychopath. 

And of course Eren should have stayed home since he was one of the case’s detectives partner. 

-How do you think I felt when I got home and there was no sign of you, Eren?! Do you have any idea? 

Now Eren felt just awful. Now he could see the panic well-hidden on Levi’s eyes, his frantic moving and shaking hands. The poor man was left spiraling while Eren was having a few drinks with his friends without telling him his whereabouts. 

And he forgot his cellphone on mute, not noticing 8 missed calls and several messages from his boyfriend. 

-Levi, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think of it and my cellp- 

He tried to explain, but Levi was turning away and passing his hand on his hair in frustration. He was so worked up Eren could swear his eyes were wider than normal. 

-Of course you didn’t think of it! - Levi retorted, his arms gesticulating to prove his point and enraged eyes focusing on Eren once more. Deep down a part of him was immensely grateful Eren was okay but he couldn’t forget the panic when he got home and Eren didn’t come greet him with a kiss at the door. - You’re never paying attention and never follow requests for your safety! 

-I do pay attention! - Eren cried indignantly and now he was the one crossing his arms, insulted. - I just thought you were freaking out about protection since you’re paranoid about it! 

It took a few second to Levi, who was taken back for the statement to finally react. 

-Paranoid?! Paranoid, Eren?! - Levi’s voice got higher and Eren bite his lips when noticed his unfair sentence. - There’s a fucking psycho out there, hunting down my family, and I am the paranoid one? 

Yeah, he shouldn’t have said that. Eren also need to control his tongue when they were fighting. Levi was clearly distressed and denying he had motives was not helping their case. Also being called “Levi’s family” got him all soft. 

-I know! I’m sorry! - He tried again, a deep breath getting out of his chest and his voice lowering down in hopes Levi would do the same. - I was dumb and I didn’t follow your orders and that was wrong! - He said slowly, filling the words with regret. 

-Damn right it was. - Levi stopped pacing around, his brows relaxing a little when he realized he got through Eren’s thick head. But when Eren rolled his eyes, all his regained patience flew out of the window. 

Levi seemed to fume even more. 

-But! I’m home and safe now! - Eren said, starting to take off his shoes and muttering an “jeez” as if he was annoyed by their _friendly_ bantering. - And I’m sorry for worrying you! I will make it up to you. 

The brunette was ready to take a shower and cook Levi dinner so they could cuddle and forget that situation, completely oblivious by how the silently fuming Levi was and how his eyes filled with anger and lust. 

-Then kneel down. 

His hard and deep voice sounded roughly in the apartment, Eren pausing in the middle of taking of his shoes to look confused at Levi. He was still bend over, one hand balancing on the wall and the other taking of his socks. 

-Wha- 

-Now. 

There was no room for further discussion. Or at least that was what anyone would say about the situation, especially with the way Levi was looking down at Eren, dilated pupils and all. 

But Eren was not very smart, if we’re being honest. Determined? Yes. Hardworking? Hell yeah. Obedient and smart? Not sure about it. 

-Levi, I don- 

And his dumbness was up for punishment. 

Again Levi crossed the room towards Eren, but now he was the one looking down to the boy. Levi didn’t let him stand up straight, his right hand shooting to grab Eren’s face roughly, his mouth and cheeks being squeezed. Emerald eyes were shocked by how fast Levi had his face in a tight grip and he swallowed dry when the cop looked at him through his dark and long lashes. 

-Let me explain it to you, Eren. - Levi bend over slightly, pausing his voice as if he was talking to a child. -You are disrespecting a direct order from a cop and as far as I know that’s a crime. 

That simple phrase wasn’t supposed to affect him that much, but Eren was glad Levi was smushing his mouth enough to prevent a whine from getting out. 

-So if I tell you to kneel down, you shut up and _kneel down_. - To emphasize his command, he pulled Eren chin, effectively making the boy lose his balance and fall on his knees. - Understood? 

If Eren was gazing up, he would had seen the look of pure lust taking over the silver orbs. But he wasn’t. His only response was nod feverishly and watch in astonishment went Levi took off his belt and undid his trousers with his free hand, never releasing his face. 

He was such a whore. Only the promise of seeing that pretty and thick cock, red head and pale skin full of veins got all his thoughts smashed, his only focus being the cock straining against Levi’s black boxer. 

-Now I’m sure I heard you say something about making it up to me. - With his left hand, Levi took his half-mast dick, bobbing it in from of Eren’s face and smirking when the boy followed the movement with huge round eyes. He even had that pinkish hue on his check, as if he was the most innocent boy in the world, even if he was about to be forced to swallow down an angry cop’s dick. 

-Since you’re so stupid, I don’t think you know how much stress you put me under, right? - Levi started jerking his cock off, aiming it at Eren’s cheek and allowing the tip to brush against it. It was painfully obvious how Eren swallowed down a whine and tried to moist his lips. Except Levi kept his face still, teasing the boy and preventing him from reaching his prize. - You’re lucky you’re my bunny, Eren. But what I’m about to do it’s not for your pleasure. You’re my dumb toy and I will use your throat to blow out the steam you caused. 

Just when his cock was hard enough to keep itself proudly standing, Levi let Eren’s face go, a light slap to his cheek and a command to “suck it”. Eren never opened his mouth so fast in his entire life, huge eyes looking up to his boyfriend while he sunk on his dick. Levi’s right hand went to Eren’s head and his long and pale fingers grabbed Eren’s brown hair, yanked his head forward and forced his cock inside the boy’s mouth. 

Eren moaned around him, red and plump lips deliciously stretched around the hard meat, his face red with the lack of oxygen. But he kept sucking, forcing his gag reflex down and gripping Levi’s thighs for leverage. If he was that cop’s bitch, it was okay. He could live with that. He could leave with the knowledge he got on his knees for a specific badge. 

He was working so hard on sucking on that beautiful cock and slurping around it that he didn’t even realize when air was needed. 

-You like this dick? - Levi asked, a sadistic smirk looking down at pleading green eyes, and Eren took the opportunity to force his head back against Levi’s hand. 

-Gah! I lo-lobe wit... - But even before he could suck air in and finish his sentence, he was being forced to take it all in again, the lack of oxygen burning his lungs. He forced himself to breathe through the nose, whining when Levi pulled his hair. 

-Did I give you permission to talk? Did I tell you to breathe? 

Eren made a gagging noise, his knees giving up and forcing him to sit on his tights. The change of position caused his throat to elongate and when Levi snapped his hips forward, his cock slid smoothly in Eren’s throat. 

-Such a whore for a cop’s dick, aren’t you? - Levi was always surprise with how deep Eren could swallow him and how good the boy’s gag reflex control was. He could watch Eren suck his cock all day, longing to have him underneath his desk in the precinct just for blowjobs. He took his cock out and watched Eren gasp for air, his whole face red and his eyes watering. 

\- I bet you would be the bitch in prison. You know what the bitch is, Eren? - Slapping his dick against the boy’s cheek, he smeared pre-cum on it and a satisfied spark took his eyes. Eren was being marked as his. His badge bunny, his personal whore. His safe and sound bunny. - A dumb slut who sucks dick and gets fucked for protection. You want my protection, don’t you? Then gag on it. 

Eren spluttered around the cock in his mouth, eyes closing and tears falling down his face and staining his dark skin. A pitiful whine resounded on his chest and Levi felt the amazing vibrations hit his cock. He couldn’t hold the deep moan and Eren tasted the precum on his tongue, warm and salty. 

Even with tears running down his face, Eren had the nerve to look up with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes when Levi moaned and his hips faltered. 

-Don’t get too cocky. If you think you’ll have the pleasure to feel my cum down your throat, you’re terribly wrong, boy. - And with this, he let his cock slide out, an obscene pop sounding while getting out of Eren’s mouth. - I don’t give rewards for disobedient boys. 

Eren’s expression immediately fell and he still tried to follow the cock with his mouth and suck on it more. But Levi batted his hands away and took steps back, tucking his wet and dirty cock on his boxer with a grimace. 

He was dying to have a shower and clean that moist sensation on his crotch away, but first he had a punishment to plan. 

-Do you think your punishment is over? I didn’t even start. - He practically spat on Eren, keeping his angry facet even if Eren’s puppy eyes were getting to him. To avoid those gorgeous green eyes, he turned around and ordered. - Strip. 

Eren nodded dumbly even if Levi wasn’t seeing it and started taking off his shirt and pants very fast. But he paused as soon as he spotted Levi grab a chair from the dining table and place it in the middle of the room, only a meter away from the coffee table. 

-Did I stutter? All of it. I want you as dressed as the day you were born. - Eren was still on his knees while discarding his underwear, and he got as red as a bottle of ketchup of that place downtown with amazing French fries when Levi went to where all his police stuff was. - It’s time for sticking some discipline in you. 

Uh boy, he was fucked. And all that for getting out and putting himself in a _little_ danger. 

-Crawl over here, Eren. Fast. - Levi ordered, bending over to get his expandable baton from the tiny table. The object was in its full 21inch glory, since Levi was meticulous to clean all the inner telescoping shafts, and even if his dick was bobbing while he crawled, Eren was genuinely scared of what his boyfriend would do with that tool. 

-Close and facing the chair. - He said, and Eren found himself kneeling in front of the empty chair, wondering if he was supposed to suck off a sitting Levi now. But Levi seemed to have different plans when he went to stand at Eren’s side, baton in hands. Eren eyed him confused and Levi pointed to the cushion with the object. 

-Chest resting here. 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to question the order. Only to have the thin end of the baton slapping against his thick thighs. He squealed in pain but noticed Levi didn’t use half the force necessary to make it _really_ hurt. 

-Mouthing my orders again, Eren? 

-No, Sir. - He answered quickly, leaning over the chair’s cushion and shivering when his hard nipples rubbed against the fabric. 

-Very good. Now spread your legs and align them with the chair’s legs. - He said, using the baton to widen Eren’s leg and position then with the wooden legs. - Stay still. - Levi then dropped the baton in the table, making Eren jump frightened and took his belt and leg holster in hands. He promptly ignored the question in the emerald eyes and knelt down to wrap and tie his belt around Eren’s thigh and one of the leg’s chair. 

Something clicked inside the brunette’s head. Levi was bounding him to the chair. 

He did the same with his empty leg holster in the other one, preventing the boy to get up while tied to the furniture. Eren was practically on his fours, with the chair supporting his upper body and legs spread wide open. 

The boy squirmed in shame, wiggling his feet and proving it was tight enough to prevent him from moving away. However, Levi didn’t seem the tiny bit affected, his blank and impassive expression turning again to get another one of his job’s weapons. 

This time is was silver handcuffs. Eren gasped, pushing himself upright just to be pushed back. Levi grabbed his arms and stretch them until his wrists were against the back rest, elbows on the pad. 

-Give me your hands. - Eren did as told, bringing his wrists together and watching Levi hook the handcuffs between the bars in the chair’s backrest. He ignored the soft whine of his name and when the chain hugged three bars, Levi finally handcuffed Eren, leaving little space for his arms to move. 

He was utterly and completely at the cop’s mercy. And Levi wasn’t feeling very merciful today. 

-There you go. - Standing up again, he watched Eren wiggled around and whined when he couldn’t move more than one inch. - All sprawled out and bounded. Looks like a good position for a bunny to be bred, hm? 

Eren sobbed pathetically, craning his neck to look at the dominant male, face full of shame and arousal. Eren’s dick was hanging between his legs, untouched and hard. His cheeks were so red and his lower lip was being bit by white teeth, a habit Eren had when nervous. 

-Did you like it? - Levi asked with a malicious tone. Eren went to hide his face on the cushion out of embarrassment and shook his head. Levi gave an evil laugh. - No? Is it too stressful to have your hole exposed and ready to be abused? It’s a shame I don’t care. This hole needs to know what compliance is. 

And Eren heard movement only to feel a cold liquid being poured on the crack of his ass. He jumped in surprise and whipped his head to see Levi watching the mess being made in his backside. The man probably had grabbed some lube from one of the “quick sex lube” places in the house and now was watching Eren shiver from the cold liquid against his hot skin. 

-Let’s see how much this disobedient hole can take, bunny? - He circled his thumb slowing on Eren’s entrance, smearing the lube on it and on his finger. Forcing the tip against the opening, he smirked when Eren whined and tried to push his ass and get the finger inside. Levi was sadistic enough to keep pressing and rubbing the pink opening, coaxing it to open on its own and suck his finger inside. 

-L-Levi... 

-It’s “Sir” for you. - And he rammed his whole thumb angrily, one, two, three thrusts before taking it out and filling the boy’s hole with his index and middle finger. - Keep being a little shit and you’ll know what I can do to teach you manners. 

A deep moan ripped out Eren’s throat and the boy wiggled his bum when Levi didn’t wait for him to adjust, using his two fingers to stretch him. Even so, Eren took it all eagerly, loving the slight burn the intrusion caused. Levi had wonderfully long fingers and he had a degree on finding Eren’s prostate. Maybe that’s why the boy was whining for more a few minutes after having his cop probing his hole. 

But when he tried to shake his ass to get more attention, Levi took out his fingers without warning, making the boy whimper the emptiness on his ass. 

Only to yelp seconds later when a pointed and wet thing pressing against his hole. 

-It looks like your hole appreciate a cop’s tool, huh? - Eren’s breath hitched when he twisted his head enough to see what was poking him: the discarded baton, now collapsed to fit in a belt, but still thick and long enough to beat someone ass. 

Or, in Eren’s case, being inserted in one. 

Levi smirked darkly to the look of bewilderment the boy was giving him. Eren tried to free his wrists, his cock bobbing and slapping against the chair with his poor attempts. Levi watched amused the boy panicking about how that thing would fit him while thoroughly lubing it up to not hurt him. 

-I didn’t know bunnies could squirm that much... - He said, kneeling behind Eren and sliding a finger inside the convulsing pink entrance. Eren whined high, his teeth gritted together and his face a deep shade of red. - ...let’s see if you’re as eager to take in a baton as you are to take a cop’s dick. 

Eren was embarrassed with the high sob that left his mouth when Levi forced the tool against his abused rim and he didn’t even noticed the spit running down his chin when the baton was forced in and in and deep, so _deep, oh my go_ \- 

-AH! Lee-vUGH! - He perked up, thighs starting to tremble and his belly contorting when the object was so deep he could feel it in his insides. Levi stopped and then slid out the baton very slowly, admiring the way Eren’s ass constricted and tried to suck it up again, his hole fighting for pleasure. 

But he still took it out, lubed up again to avoid any injures and inserted it again, this time keeping it shallow and circling the tool inside, forcing the tiny hole to stretch and open up. Eren moaned loudly and the handcuffs’ chain rocked against the chair, the boy desperately squirming and moaning, his eyes glassing over while he was corrupted by his wonderfully evil boyfriend. 

Eren cried out when Levi started to shove it inside again, very slowly and carefully, pressing hard on his sweet spot and transforming Eren in a trembling mess. 

-O-Oh Go-God...Uggghh..Oh fuuuck! 

His inner muscles clenched on it, thighs tensing and spasming, his back arching when it keeps filling him till his limit. Eren gave another wet sob, his knuckles white from holding the chair’s bars. He was on the verge of tears having to deal with the lazy thrusts and finally Levi had mercy. 

Or so he thought. 

The cop started to remove the tool again, so sluggish that Eren’s hole expelled the baton with a lewd noise and the boy keened when it popped out of him. Onto to pop in next, and then out. And in. And out. In and out. 

Fuck, Levi was sticking the tool merely two inches, but he did it hard and fast, impaling Eren again and again and marveling the gorgeous gasps the boy let out. It wasn’t long after when Eren’s hole started gapping like a fucking fish. 

Now that was a good view. Nice enough to make his dick twitch and Levi remember he really needed a shower. 

-Taking it so nicely, bunny, there you go. - The dark-haired male praised and Eren shivered and moaned when he felt the object going in again. - Your hole is wrapping around my baton so prettily. - Levi chuckled darkly and this time he didn’t take it out. 

Levi nested the baton inside, barely brushing Eren’s prostrate, and left it there. The older stood up and circled the chair so he was now facing the tied-up boy. Eren’s mouth fell open and he was a dark shade of red, staring up to Levi indignantly. 

Fuck, he has a ten-inch cop’s baton inside his ass!! 

Levi smirked, crouching down a bit to watch Eren through the chair’s bar. Eren bit his lips, brows furrowing in shame when he could clearly envision Levi being his cell guard with his thick cock and dark blue police uniform. He could see the wooden backrest being jail’s bars, his face pressed against it while being forced to swallow his dick. 

-Now, Eren... - The cop started, grabbing the chain connecting the handcuffs and yanking it just to get a moan from his dirty prisoner. His silver eyes glittered and Levi had this really dark smile, _really, really hot._ Levi interrupted Eren’s fun. –If you squeeze that out, I will force it in again, and put a tape around it so it will stay in all night. If you still have any hope for release, I would advise to keep it inside. 

What?! _What the?!_ He was kidding, right? 

Eren jolted up, suddenly very aware of his situation and opening his mouth to argue. It was crazy to ask something like that since Levi had added so much lube Eren could already feel it sliding out of him. 

-There’s no wa- 

He stopped arguing, a groan leaving plump lips when Levi grabbed his hair, grabbing it and making Eren jolt. That caused his rock hard and sensitive cock to slap again the chair, forcing a cry out of Eren. 

-Do I need to say that’s an order? 

Fuck, Fuck, that was torture. He was so wet inside, so full of lube and he was so excited, there was no way he co- 

His only chance was clench hard enough to try to keep the baton inside. And that means he would have to deal with the tip constantly brushing ever so slight against his best spot. 

No way, Levi couldn’t be so mean. He was about to explode and- 

-I will shower. Have fun. - The bastard announced and Eren was about to throw a fit when he watched the man start making his way for the master bathroom, but one hard wiggling and he keened when the tool threatened to slide out. 

He clamps down as hard as he can, soft belly trembling and desperation on his prettily flushed face. Levi didn’t bored to look back to the boy’s complains, unbuttoning his shirt in the way to the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom. 

Oh god, no. He wouldn’t beg. He wouldn’t. Eren was better than that, super determined and of course he could keep a fucking police baton inside his asshole and- 

-N-no, Levi! Ple-please, don’t leave m-me here! Please! Sir, please! 

And Levi sure took his time showering, leaving his boy withering and suffering in the living room. He discarded his filthy uniform, washing his hair and soaping all his muscular body. The steamy water helped relax his shoulders and neck, both aching from stress. His back was also killing him and he could very much get a heavy massage right now. 

The only part of him that didn’t relax with the shower was his red and angry dick. 

The thought of Eren bound to that chair, his pretty ass all exposed and his little hole fighting to keep him baton inside was enough to make him blow his load. 

But he wouldn’t do it when his bunny was waiting nicely for him to fill him up with cum. And mark him all over, feel his hot skin, his short breathing and his heart beating wildly. All safe, secure from all danger and waiting for his cop in shining armor. 

He didn’t even bother to dress again, drying himself with a fluffy towel and keeping his wet hair all back. Making his way quietly to the living room, he smirked when he saw Eren with his forehead resting on the cushion, his back glistening with sweat. It’s visible how much his thighs were trembling and he was probably already uncomfortable in the position. 

-Overstimulated already? - His voice was what caught the boy’s attention. He perked up like an excited puppy, probably too far away to keep track of the time he was being tortured. 

-Ughh...en-enough... ple-please... - With fogged green eyes, Eren looked over to his boyfriend, who was already rock hard and masturbating. He was so done with feeling something filling him but not being enough. He wanted that hard dick inside him, brushing his favorite spot efficiently. 

Apparently Levi was done too. His elegant eyebrows were tied together and his tip was dripping pre-cum. It was probable they both wouldn’t last long. 

Eren was about to cry when he saw the man dropping to his knees behind him. Strong hands grabbed his ass, squeezing it hard and jiggling it before parting his cheeks and admiring the black object buried deep in Eren’s delicious hole. 

-P-please...take it off... - Eren sobbed looking over his shoulders and Levi complied. Keeping visual contact, Levi watched the brunette’s desperate expression when he reached for the baton, fingers brushing against Eren’s sensitive rim, and grabbing a hold of the object. 

The boy moaned when he felt the baton being dragged out of him slowly, his hole convulsing in ecstasy with the idea of reaching relief. 

-Oh my, you’re all open. Should I plug you with my dick? - Levi asked, abandoning the tool on the floor and bending over to kiss Eren’s tailbone, an apology for making the boy wait for so long. Eren was flushed all over, his neck red and his skin glistening with sweat. Levi trailed open mouthed kisses on his back, and the boy arched in response. 

The brunette’s belly was tightening with anxiety, the warm breathing in his neck being too much to deal with. He shivered when the tip of a blunt, engorged cock pressed against his rim and wiggled his feet, the only part of him not bounded. 

Levi smelled like soup and his usual male fragrance and if Eren was not tied, he would roll over and just spread his legs and beckon the man to _stick it inside already, or he would go fucking_ _insan_ _-_

A high moan erupted his throat when Levi started pushing his dick inside, rough hands caressing supple thighs up and down. The cop leaned over Eren, successfully mounting him and saying how good Eren was taking him in a low and heavy sigh. 

-Yes, please! - Eren cried out and braced himself on the chair’s bars when he heard Levi hiss and took his member off the boy’s entrance. He knew that hiss, he knew Levi was about to lose patience and just _fuck him hard and fast, cock pressing his insides wide and rubbing so goddamn good!_

Eren was shaking in anticipating, his nipples pressing roughly on the cushion and making him release short and breathless gasps. Levi moaned behind him when only his head was inside and one pale hand reached out to grab Eren’s brown locks again. 

He was about to be used so deliciously... 

-Oh fUCK!- Eren was suddenly filled to the brim with thick and rock hard cock, and Levi kept pounding like an animal, one hand keeping Eren’s head upright and the other dipping in his waist. - Oh my g-god! Haaah! Lev-viii... 

Each hard thrust made his knees rub on the carpet and he was pretty sure he already got burns there. But Levi was driving him insane and nothing mattered more than the sounds of hips slapping thighs and Levi’s low moans. Oh shit, he loved when his inexpressive cop got all flustered, his cock feeling so good inside his bunny’s tight interior. Eren just loved to lay back and watch his facade crumble down, animal instincts forcing him to chase pleasure. 

And he knew Eren’s body so well that, one movement to the right and the boy was all but shouting in a strangled way when his prostate was assaulted. 

-Rig-Right there!! Keep hit-hitting it! Ahaa p-please...need...cumm... 

Mouth parted in pleasure, the boy sobbed, his ass being assaulted by hard and fast thrusts. He was ready to burst after five well aimed pushes, the chair creaking beneath him and his hips bolting against Levi. He was so glad the apartment below was empty, otherwise a poor person would be asking what kind of cat was squeaking out as much as Eren... 

Well, probably a mating cat. 

Eren’s body tensed and shuddered, pretty and swollen lips panting like crazy and his legs trying to force his restraints to spread more, and more _, oh god he was so close..._

-Are you close, bunny? - Levi asked, the smirk clear in his voice. 

That wonderful squeezing began in his groin, but Levi was fast to let his hair go and wrap a hand on Eren’s dick, a pitiful whine leaving the boy when he felt himself being squeezed painfully. 

-Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!! UGHHH! 

He cried out, his hips stuttering and his cum trying to get out but being forcedly pushed inside, a ranging burn making Eren quiver in pain. 

God, he felt like a stupid doll being denied his pleasure, and fuck if he didn’t like it. 

The boy’s head collapsed against the cushion, his hoarse moans being muffled. Levi stopped fucking wildly and stuck his cock in as deep as possible, mounting Eren and biting his ear. 

-When I tell you to stay home for safety, you stay home. Understood? - He says, licking behind Eren’s ear and gridding his hips to emphasize his order. 

-Yes, Sir. - Eren answered wantonly when his boyfriend started thrusting again, this time a very slow and strong pounding. Levi was probably close, since he enjoyed slow and strong thrust when he was filling Eren with his cum. Even if he was a clean freak, Eren knew Levi enjoyed the squelching sound of his semen mixing inside the brunette. 

-Don’t put yourself in danger. - A thrust. 

-Yes, Sir. -Eren is a drooling, shivering mess. Mouth ajar, glassy eyes, sweat dampening his brown locks. He looks exactly the wanton whore he is. 

-Don’t sacrifice yourself. - Levi roars, a particularly hard push overwhelming Eren. 

-...YES, SIR. - His pitching moans were audible from the hall, he was sure. His hole was quivering, spasming, hurting from so much cock and brutality. 

-Stay with me forever. 

And yet Levi could still be a sweetheart, kissing between his shoulder blades and wrapping his dick again to jerk him off. 

-Uhmmm... 

The boy was already a mumbling wreck, gasping and rolling his hips when his orgasm approached even faster this time, his head too heavy to be kept upright. 

-Marry me, Eren. 

He comes. He comes _so much_ , all milky and white, his whole body shuddering and dick twitching. 

-Oh god yess... 

A high keening got off him, and he keeps shooting on Levi’s hand in overstimulation. Eren was gasping, air refusing to fill his lungs and his eyes watering when he realized he totally accepted Levi’s proposal while cumming. 

That was such a Levi Ackerman way to do things and his happy tears didn’t wait for his body to stop trembling nor Levi to take his cock out. He came right after Eren, relishing on his spasms and groaning loudly when he filled his now fiancé. 

-...you ruined mee... - Eren cried, soft sobbing shaking his shoulders and Levi lets his dick slip out, chuckling. The view of a thoroughly fucked Eren, come dirtying his thighs, bound to a chair with police tools and crying for being proposed? 

Unforgettable. 

-Let’s get you cleaned up, bunny. - Levi hurried to untie the boy, doing it efficiently to avoid come on his holster and belt. His boy was so tired he just slugged off the chair, trusting Levi to catch him. Soon enough, the brunette was being held bridal style. - And Eren? 

Eren murmured against the pale neck, calming from his high when Levi carried him gently to the bathroom on the master room. 

-Don’t you dare bail on me. 

-Wouldn’t dream off... 

Of course not. Imagine a wedding with Levi on his uniform? He wouldn’t be surprised if they both fucked on the altar. 

Oh, _wooow, new kink!_

-I’m glad you’re safe. 

And as always, that was proof of how much Levi care, and how much he worried about Eren. It was his wordless way to say those famous little words. Eren didn’t mind, tho. He was satisfied telling it for both of them. 

-I love you too. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this oneshot and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Now, since this is a cop fanfic and we're living the movement BLM, I would love if you guys would sign the petitions and donate for BLM! Be safe and fight for equality! See you all in the next project!  
> https://blacklivesmatter.com/  
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/  
> http://chng.it/qXfDspMmZh  
> http://chng.it/fkQTsCdv9d  
> http://chng.it/PhbSPVdbqQ  
> http://chng.it/YHvm9pQTC9


End file.
